


Three Little Ninjas

by Ghostfriendly



Category: Basilisk - Fandom
Genre: Children, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostfriendly/pseuds/Ghostfriendly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood friendship of the Iga Princess, her devoted attendant, and the humble trainee who becomes her friend, long before the death match that drove them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Koushiro Part 1

"My name's Koushiro. You're the princess"

Like a tiny owl, Oboro no Iga stared up at the boy who had thus introduced himself. She had been picking flowers in the garden; he was looking down from the roof of the Iga clan mansion.

"Ooo, you'll fall down!"

"Shinobi don't fall down, silly. Climb up yourself–no, I'll come down." Koushiro flipped off the roof, landing with a slight wobble in front of Oboro, who oo'ed again in delight. He looked about eight, older than Oboro, with messy hair, and an appealing permanent scowl, "Your eyes are funny, princess."

"H...how so?"

"Dunno. They're really big. And all shiny. Want to play something?"

"I was just picking some flowers for the lunch table…."

"Hmph." Peeking sidelong at the trainee Shinobi, Oboro realised he had no solid objections, and smoothed her thick silk yukata to peer under a hedge. Koushiro ambled after her in his miniature black fatigues, idly grappling thin air as if practising a dance. The garden had been laid out on austere lines, with a wide lawn, and ink-dark Japanese pines. Oboro's smile seemed like sunshine among clouds, as she knelt to breath in the scent of violets.

"What're the flowers for, anyway? Poisons, right?"

"No, they're meant to be pretty. Do you…um, think about ninjitsu all the time?"

"Yeah. We're Shinobi, aren't we? I'm the best in my class at breath control, acrobatics, and thrown weapons; Tenzen-Sama's even trained me some himself. I think working hard to get the strongest ninjitsu we can is the best thing–" A sniff cut Koushiro off dead, "You're crying. What is it?"

"I…can't do any ninjitsu, not throwing knives, or even climbing a tree. I've tried lots of things…but I can't be good like Koushiro-kun, and I'm so afraid of shaming the Iga Shinobi clan..." Turning red, Koushiro stared at the base of a wall. As Oboro began to sob out, Koushirou tore a strip from his leggings and held it out to her for a handkerchief. "Thank you, Koushiro-kun."

"It's nothing. Honor to serve." Oboro's laughter was bright with her sadness; Koushiro smiled awkwardly but fully.

"If you can come tomorrow, I'll show you a family of rabbits in the woods."

"If it's next week, we'll have learnt how to cook small animals by then."

"Eat them…? You're mean!"

Oboro dashed away; Koushiro darted ahead and touched her shoulder.

"What was it that time? You cry too much!" From pure shock, Oboro shrieked out.

A red flash darted from the doors of the mansion straight at Koushiro, who only escaped by leaping into the air. The flash became a teenage girl wielding a tanto. Her lips opened as Koushiro tumbled above her, smiling without thought or restraint.

"Whoa." Koushiro landed on the grass, "You surprised me, nee-san–"

A bo-staff hit Koushiro like a javelin; he fell, curled into his stomach. A big man with forests of hair growing from his face and nostrils stomped up and grabbed him by the neck.

"Laying hands on the clan heir! Addressing her like some commoner! Prepare yourself!" The staff came up, and Oboro shrieked, "Ah…your punishment will be later in the training dojang–!"

"No, Nenki-Dono, don't punish him at all! He didn't do anything wrong, I just let him talk wrongly to me, so…so, you can beat me if you want! But if you hurt him, I'll hate you for a long time!" Nenki started back from Oboro's streaming eyes, as if facing armed foes. He rounded on Oboro's attendant, who knelt to confess all fault as her own, and beg permission to receive any punishment due. Koushirou watched them with wide eyes, choking gently.

"Some serious affair in the wind?" Tenzen, the Jonin commander of the Iga Shinobi, strolled out of the mansion. Everyone present but Oboro straightened up. Nenki blustered through a terse explanation.

"As clan heir, Oboro-Sama cannot be informally addressed, or even approached, by a trainee Genin. Will you admit your fault, Koushiro?"

"Yes, I acted shamefully, Tenzen-Sama, I'm sorry, Tenzen-Sama. Please don't send me away."

"I think a simple beating will suffice. Take him away, Nenki."

"No! Koushiro-kun obviously never learnt about etiquette, but I should have told him! I told you, you should punish me!" Oboro's attendant silently moved in front of her.

"Oboro-Sama, you've never seen a trainee punishment. I cannot allow you to do this."

"Akeginu!"

Tenzen's lip curled as he turned to Koushiro.

"It seems these noble ladies wish to spare you from pain, Koushiro. A Shinobi who escapes at another's expense need feel no shame." The child felt his soul vanish into the cold of Tenzen's eyes, "Or would you rather…show pity?"

Oboro's moonstone eyes begged Koushirou to let her show that she was princess of the Iga Shinobi. But she was shaking with fear, and Koushiro cast his eyes from her.

"A Shinobi must suffer everything and survive, Tenzen-Sama. I'll take it."

"Be grateful that it will make you stronger." Tenzen hid a sour look.

Oboro wept into Akeginu's side. Koushiro shut his eyes, and smiled proudly in the darkness.


	2. Koushiro Part 2

Koushiro slept in the forest around the Iga hidden village that night as part of his punishment, grimacing as twigs probed the welts in his back. He'd been through worse, though, and slept as soundly in the open as if lying in the whisper-filled dormitory. Koushiro emptied his mind, and waited for the call to morning callisthenics.

"Not prepared for me, Koushiro-kun?"

His eyes shot open. Oboro's attendant was kneeling beside him.

"Akeginu-dono. I asked around about you; you were best in your class at kenjutsu and silent movement. But you didn't protect Oboro-Sama very well–uh, I'm sorry if that's disrespectful..."

Akeginu replied with a smile. Her face was pale in the darkness; Koushiro felt strangely as if he'd been plunged into a hot spring.

"Let's make it our secret. I bear a message from Oboro-Sama. She would see you at the midday meal tomorrow, to apologise for your unjust suffering. Tenzen-Sama will be apologising as well."

"Tenzen-Sama? Apologising?"

"Oboro-Sama told her honourable Grandmother, Ogen-Sama everything that had happened. Ogen-Sama agreed that as the orphan child of farmers, your manners couldn't be held against you seriously. Tenzen-Sama was...scolded for his actions."

"Scolded?"

"Ogen-Sama has worried the Princess lacks company of her own age. I told about the bravery you led her to show as well. Ogen-Sama's desire is for you and Oboro-Sama to continue your acquaintance."

Koushirou lay back and gazed at the stars. He was cold again, as if he was up there among their light; terrified and somehow happy.

"Um, thanks. I'll try not to be rude again, or make her cry...I'd rather they beat me again, lots more times. I know Oboro-Sama was brave–but she's so delicate. And, uh, precious–to us, I mean, and the Iga clan. If I can keep her from ever getting hurt...I'll be satisfied."

"Koushiro-kun...are you really a Shinobi?"

"I am! I can hold my breath in water for forty-two minutes, I can hit the edge of a paper with a knife at twenty metres, and I'm willing to die for Iga whenever I must." Koushiro's determined scowl flagged slightly, against the poise in Akeginu's smiling lips.

"I believe that these are your desire, abilities and purpose, Koushiro-kun. But I know these are three things a good Shinobi must never speak out loud."

"Oh...well, I'm a bad Shinobi, then." Koushirou rolled over and looked sullenly at the ground, "I couldn't even help one little girl."

Akeginu's lip trembled, and she hung her head. "I'm sorry. I said too much, that time." A brave smile crept back, "My mother always told me something though. A good Shinobi isn't often the same as a good man....Koushiro-kun."

"W-what do you mean, Akeginu-dono?" Koushirou hid his glowing cheeks; Akeginu giggled into her hand.

"Just kidding. Keep on your path, Koushiro-kun; you'll get hurt again, but you'll grow up to be a fine Shinobi. And I'm sure all three of us will have wonderful times. But please–could you smile a little more?"

"I can't just smile on command, Akeginu-dono."

The young kunoichi sighed, "For the Princess's happiness?"

Koushirou remembered Oboro's face, and found a smile taking possession of his own. Face bowed and thoughtful, Akeginu vanished into the darkness.

Koushiro found it harder to sleep with her gone, as if two sparks were dancing in his chest. He imagined that they had sprung from Oboro-Sama's eyes. In the darkness of the Iga valley, Koushiro lay back and waited for the dawn.


	3. Akeginu part 1

"...my dream? I'm a Kunoichi of Iga! I was born to serve our people; it's my dream when I wake up and I go to bed. Mother, papa and all my friends will be proud of me and happy, if I pour out the blood from my heart. Please don't laugh, Sensei, I really mean it!"

"Oh, Akeginu. You just sound such a perfect little Shinobi."

The day was a haze of wavering trees, and sunlight that stuck to children's eyes. Akeginu gazed up at the lady in white with the quiet smile, the instructor who every trainee in Iga would breathlessly name the most perfect Shinobi ever. They were seated on the veranda, sipping water after kenjutsu practise.

"Hisakawa-Sensei–"

"Still, a pretty dream may remain a dream, if you keep neglecting your work to steal off to the forest with Ide-kun." Akeginu's pale face flushed, but pinches of pride shone in her averted eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sensei–I knew it was wrong. He just asked, though he was so nervous...he looks a bit scary, but actually he was kind. I feel warm when I look at him now...I don't know if I might be in love...but I'm so sorry, I should've been training!"

"Well. How could I punish a girl in love...?"

"Thanks so much, Sensei! It's the best thing in the world!"

"Better than serving Iga?"

"Well, they're different things..." Akeginu's voice was tiny, but her smile was big; she never saw the dark layers in Hisakawa's eyes, "Anyway, sensei, I told you my dream, so what's yours?"

"Oh, I've had a few dreams. To be a great shinobi...or, sometimes, just to see one more sunrise. Yes, my dream now...it's just to spend a bit longer with you." pushing Akeginu's hair back, her sensei kissed her brow.

"Sensei?" Hisakawa rose, and lessons were over for the day.

A thickset woman called at Akeginu's house the next day to tell how her predecessor as trainee instructor had hung herself out in the forest. It was generally known that Hisakawa's parents had arranged her engagement to a cousin of Ogen-Sama, barely younger than the Clan leader herself. The rumours insisted she'd had a lover, but the half-expected twin suicide among the young men of Iga never occurred. No one really knew why she died, and no one died with her.

Akeginu clung to her mother's hand all through the funeral. She never forgot the men's faces, grim and without sympathy; the only tears were from Hisakawa's parents, who stood on their own to one side. A Shinobi who felt has died, the smoke-tainted air seemed to say, the Shinobi who live feel nothing for her.

"You're going to keep working hard I trust, Akeginu-chan?" Her father looked down past his moustache at her.

"Yes, Papa. From now on, I will work to be the best shinobi I can."

Four years later

"Akeginu-dono. Trained by Hisakawa-dono...a blood-mist user...one major and one minor mission, both completed adequately...Jigoro-dono notes that he's never worked with a more dedicated kunoichi."

"I am an Iga Shinobi, Tenzen-Sama."

In the wide eyes of the Iga princess clinging to Tenzen's kamishiro, the young girl was frightening, despite being so beautiful. Kneeling, the solemn readiness of the hawk ran along her back; no smile moved her blood red lips, and she watched everything under lowered eyelids.

"You have no lover, Akeginu-dono."

"None, Tenzen-Sama." Dark eyes released nothing.

"Take your pleasures where you can, or this life may become unbearable. And it wasn't a question–your rigid and unfeminine attitude invites a solitary existence."

"Tenzen-Sama...I trust you do not speak from experience?"

Little Oboro suddenly jerked away from the Iga commander, as if he had burst into flame. The Iga shinobi around him merely flinched from his furrowed brow.

"...apologies, Akeginu-dono. Your personal life hardly falls under my responsibilities. I should rather have talked of the times you will necessarily use your body to achieve clan Iga's aims. With your current manner, you could barely seduce a common peasant–I fear that such a Kunoichi has very little to give to her clan."

The Shinobi around Tenzen were barely hiding their leers. Oboro trembled at his incomprehensible words, and soft, sharp voice.

A hand rested on her shoulder. Oboro stared round into Akeginu's clear eyes, which seemed to be asking why she was troubled at all.

"I see that this will be an appropriate task for you. Princess Oboro's aunt has fallen sick while visiting the Yasaka shrine in Kyoto to make an offering for her niece's future. I would have thought two chunin an adequate guard, but Ogen-Sama mentioned you specifically. You must reach Kyoto safely, and at some time before the honoured lady passes away, so that the Princess may give her last farewell."

Oboro ran into Akeginu's arms, and bawled onto her chest. With a look of mild surprise, the young kunoichi held her tightly in black clad arms.

The small encourage set out at once. Akeginu easily jogged beside Oboro's palanquin for some miles until they stopped to switch bearers.

"Um..." She turned her head to the tiny hand at the palanquin curtains, "Um, how old are you, kunoichi-San?"

"Fourteen, Oboro-Sama."

"Ooo," Oboro digested this intelligence, "Have you ever, um, um, killed anyone?"

"Only once." Akeginu wondered at the innocence required to ask, "But that's exceptional for a Shinobi as young as me..."

Shaking away dark memories, Akeginu realised Oboro's hand had disappeared. She cursed herself for forgetting the Shinobi maxim; a secret revealed was always a weapon passed to enemies. If the princess was scared of her, it would be difficult to guard her closely. Moreover, to think of such a thing somehow chilled her own heart.

Oboro was quiet and pensive at the inn where they stopped for the night. Obviously it was Akeginu's duty to ensure the princess's happiness, so she ordered a tub of water for a bath, and gave her a drink of weak tea, which she drank cautiously, swinging her legs from her seat.

"Will we be arriving in Kyoto tomorrow?"

"Yes, Oboro-Sama, very late in the day."

"Oh. Then I'll be able to have another bath, and not be all smelly when I see auntie. We'll go around all the shrines together, and I'll tell her to hurry home to Tsubakure–"

The little girl broke off. Her beautiful, luminous eyes fell to the ground. Akeginu racked her memory for anything ordinary little girls enjoyed.

"Oboro-Sama...you must want to look your best when you see your aunt again? Forgive my lack of practice, but if you close your eyes and hold still–"

After five minutes, Akeginu produced a mirror, and Oboro squealed in delight.

"It looks so pretty! I look...um..." She blushed and wriggled, "You didn't seem the kind of girl who would know about makeup and things, Akeginu-San..."

"A kunoichi must know many different things, Oboro-Sama."

"Oh...sorry. I'm the Iga heir, but I haven't talked to many kunoichi. It must've been...really different for you? When you were my age?"

"Well...I enjoyed wearing makeup too, Oboro-Sama. Perhaps I wasn't so different from you as a child...I recall that my heritage as an Iga gave me confidence, and strength through many difficult trials. And now the memories of trials overcome give me confidence for the future. Forgive me for speaking so directly, Oboro-Sama..."

"...how old did you say you were, Akeginu-san? Um, sorry..."

"Don't worry, Oboro-Sama..." Her smile was weary, but still amused, "Tell me how old I look?

"You look...strong."

The two girls were still looking at each other, when one of the chunins pushed the door back.

"Oboro-Sama, Akeginu-san; pardon the intrusion. I simply wanted to remind Akeginu-dono that we will be heading close to Kouga territory tomorrow; even with the non-aggression pact, we should double our vigilance."

"Certainly. Anything else?"

"Is everything well, Akeginu-san? You look a little tired." The young man laid a hand on Akeginu's shoulder, "Me and Kuu-dono were having a drink downstairs; we'd be very grateful for the chance to see you in a kimono–I'm Niishi, by the way..."

Akeginu barely remembered Oboro presence in time to stop herself breaking fingers. Instead, she averted her eyes from the young chunin, and expressed her intention to remain at Oboro's side. Niishi silently departed.

"I think kimono would suit you better, Akeginu-san. But you look pretty in a shozoko..." Turning to her mistress, weights falling from her heart, the kunoichi's smile had no weariness now, "Um. There won't be any Kouga, will they? They sound scary..."

She was so small. Nothing but golden eyes and kindness. As Akeginu swore that her mistress had nothing to fear, she rejoiced to be a shinobi of Iga, for the first time in years.


	4. Akeginu part 2

As the Iga party passed through a forest of stunted trees near Kouga, Akeginu was thinking about duty. It had been her guide since Hisakawa-Sensei had left that job; a princess would only feel it even more heavily as she grew. It would part her and Oboro just as easily as it had thrown them together; and anyone could see the delicate girl was vulnerable. She dreamed about the future, forgetting for the first

Akeginu had a heard a little about the Kazamachi clan, and the selective breeding that gave them spider-like bodies. She didn't know about the Kazamachi every few generations born without even a human mind, or how their clan usually let them live out brief lives in captivity. Surprise prevented her from reacting instantly when a snarling humpbacked creature dropped from the trees above the palanquin and started tearing at one of the chunin's faces.

The palanquin bearers dropped their burden unceremoniously and ran. The remaining chunin, Niishi, flung a handful of shuriken at the creature's eyes. A huge flailing arm knocked him down as it screamed in pain.

Akeginu stepped in front of the fallen palanquin, tanto held ready, as the spider-man loped towards it. Insensible pain and bloodlust twisted its face around chisel-like teeth; drool ran from its mouth as muscles tensed to leap.

Akeginu tried to clear her mind for the strike. Too many faces of men filled her sight; the grim masks over their cruel desires and unforgiveness. But Oboro's bright, gentle eyes were there, shining as pure as her blade. Hisakawa-sensei's smile, that only remained in her memory. To protect them–

A scream flew from her lips, as she flung herself inside the spider-man's arms, and buried her knife in its chin, its eye, its heart, its guts. All the love and hate inside her burst out, as her arm moved in a chaos of streaming hair, and blood.

"Buddha's sake, put that tanto down!" Akeginu realised that a shinobi stood over her, a stranger. His face looked sick with disgust, and his sword was out. "Who are you? Come with us until we sort this out–"

Akeginu barely remembered the non-aggression pact in her fury; if Oboro might be in danger, nothing else mattered. She buried her knife in the Kouga Shinobi's kidney, so fast that his sword only cut her arm. Blood billowed from the wound in a wide red cloud, as a volley of shuriken slashed from the trees. Having felt for Oboro, who had fainted after the palanquin was dropped, Akeginu retrived the sword and moved silently aside. The recovered Niishi followed her.

The blood-mist made ranged attacks useless; five black-clad shinobi dropped down softly and began to encircle the palanquin. Akeginu smiled like a happy tiger, and swung–her target stepped back, she saw two shadows in the thinning mist, and three of them were on her.

One went down under a thrust–with the swordhilt and a desperate kick, Akeginu kept off the others as she pulled the blade out and slashed. Another staggered back, but a kick hit Akeginu's chin and dropped her.

A sword hilt struck her head–she was barely aware of harsh voices through the terror thumping in her chest. But before she could do anything, Akeginu heard a thump, followed by retreating steps.

Yakushiji Tenzen strolled into the clearing, a second kunai dangling from one hand. Akeginu rose, coughing, and pulled Oboro out of the bloodstained palanquin to hold the insensible princess to her heart. Niishi, who had wounded one enemy before being stabbed through the body, pulled himself up and tried to explain what had happened.

"You both fought well. Since we are now presumably at war with Kouga, and the Kyoto safehouse should be more defensible than the open country, let us proceed there."

"Auntie...you have to stay...I'll get so lonely."

"There, there, princess...you can talk to me wherever you like. I'll be able to watch you anywhere too–even if you are a ninja." The frail young woman laughed, coughed, glanced up at Akeginu and smiled sadly, "There will always be many people who love you, princess. Trust them..."

Attendants ushered Oboro away from her aunt's bed; the little girl stared into a corner and fought back tears. Akeginu knelt and touched her shoulder.

"You...protected me in the forest, didn't you?"

"It was my duty, and the desire of my heart, Oboro-Sama." Akeginu realised with those words that her shinobi's life would hold no moment more perfect. Everything her clan could give her was nothing besides a young girl's loving, peaceful eyes.

"You're not going to go away somewhere, Akeginu?" Akeginu thought about the war she might have started, and the things she would have to do, if she wasn't ordered to cut her own stomach straight away.

"Oboro-Sama...whatever happens after this, I will protect you."

The next day, the whole party was recalled to Iga Tsubakure. Looking in on Akeginu packing their trunk, Oboro went wide eyed over her red yutaka.

"It really suits your skin, and your hair...you're so beautiful, Akeginu."

"Thank you, Oboro-Sama. It hides bloodstains well, and it is the colour of my feelings. I would be happy to die wearing it."

"You mustn't die! I...I won't let you!" Oboro peeking over Akeginu's shoulder. "Where's the yutaka I wore yesterday?"

"I must apologise for getting blood on it in the fighting, Oboro-Sama. We burnt it."

"Oh, okay." Oboro looked pensive for a moment, "I suppose I wouldn't really want to see it."

"A total and utter mess," Iga Ogen, the clan leader, glared at the three grovelling ninja with her little black eyes, "The shinobi you fought were sent to recapture the spider-monster that got loose! Before you say one word, Tenzen, I've known the Kazamachi clan gives birth to mindless freaks like that on occasions, since before Nobunaga's attack on Iga twenty years ago! The Kouga clan had no hostile intent whatever!"

"Ogen-Sama, the Kouga spider monster had hostile intent–it nearly–!"

"Yes, and if our Oboro-Chan hadn't been put in serious danger by their carelessness, we would be at war now, truce or no truce. The old man who was responsible for bringing the spider monster food has already atoned with his life. He did claim to the end that the beast was securely tied up when he left it, however...now, Tenzen-dono, what exactly were you doing in the area?"

"I received certain intelligence, and rushed out–"

"Intelligence? A verbal rumour, I've no doubt. Exactly what a troublemaker would plant–someone who might have released the spider monster, hoping that to cause fresh dispute between our clans–Tenzen-dono?"

"Ogen-Sama," Akeginu put her forehead to the floor, "Tenzen-Sama saved both Oboro-Sama, and all our unworthy lives. If the Kouga had taken her, more bloodshed would surely have followed–I pledge my life against his loyalty."

"You talk back a lot more than your record would suggest, girl. As it happens, this fiasco will not be resolved without somebody from Iga taking responsibility as well." Tenzen's face was perfectly calm; Akeginu shut her eyes, and breathed Oboro's name. "Niishi-dono. As senior Chunin present when fighting broke out, I believe this honour falls to you. Tenzen-dono will be your second."

"It is an honour, Ogen-Sama." Niishi stared at Akeginu as he spoke, voice unsteady but proud. Decorum insisted that Akeginu show no emotion as the condemned man departed beside Tenzen-Sama. Deliberately, she let one big tear escape her eyes, and pawed obviously at it.

"You see?" Ogen spoke while examining an antique vase, "Men have at least one use, do they not?" Akeginu nearly called the clan leader a toothless old weasel, but something in those beady eyes promised that she'd come off worse if she did. "You don't really believe Tenzen was just there by coincidence, do you?

"I believe he would not have let Oboro-Sama be hurt. And the Kouga are our enemies."

"Tch," if Ogen was at all affected by the confession of the teenager kneeling before her, she hid it perfectly, "So long as you remember to follow orders rather than selfish feelings, a kunoichi who felled three of four opponents at your age is too valuable to lose. You will have to lie low until tempers have cooled on this issue, however... how does bodyguard to Oboro-Sama sound as a standing mission?"

"If I may do this," Akeginu pressed into the floor again, "I will devote my life and soul to you both, Ogen-Sama–"

"Yes, yes, I had you in mind from the start. Be a friend to Oboro-Chan, teach her a woman's confidence and will. And protect her from this rotten world, so that she never becomes someone like us."

Kuu, the Chunin who the spider-monster had nearly killed, was discharged by the healer after a week with some impressive scars. He immediately went to thank Akeginu for saving his life; she smiled demurely and suggested they get a drink together, since they were still alive.

Maybe he would sacrifice his life for her in the future too. Maybe Akeginu would really grow to care for him, as she had found she loved Oboro. All she knew was that battle had been joined, between her heart and her duty. And she would never stop fighting.


	5. Oboro Part 1

An untouched target post loomed smugly over the two little shinobi. Koushiro smiled at Oboro nervously.

"Well, you threw that knife a bit closer, this time–"

"I throw like a girl, don't I?"

"But you are a girl...sorry, Oboro-Sama, I didn't mean that! You're...okay, and it's your first try..."

"We've been here all day. I didn't hit once. I couldn't be worse!"

Oboro's lips shook; Koshirou didn't know what he'd do if she cried. He couldn't bear to persistently criticize her efforts, and hadn't the eyes to pick out any glimmer of technique the Princess might have shown. In short, he could hit a hundred marks with a hundred knives, but made a poor teacher.

"Uh...it's alright, Oboro-Sama! You know, Akeginu doesn't like shuriken. She told me she never trusted them to do damage. Of course, she can get as close to any man as she likes."

"Sniff...Akeginu. She's so pretty, isn't she, Koushiro-kun?"

"Wha–? I, er, meant that she's the best at silent moving, not..." Koshiro blushed, "Maybe that's a ninja skill you could practice, Oboro-Sama!" So long as you don't trip over your toes, his thoughts gloomily added. Oboro still seemed to be thinking.

"You have lessons with kunoichi our age, don't you, Koushiro-kun? They must be very different from me."

"Oh yeah, they're all loud, they get angry about stupid things, and they keep trying to kick your, um, bits in sparring, and scratch your eyes out. You're obviously better than them, Oboro-Sama."

"You fight with girls?"

"Yeah; if we go easy on them, Nenki-dono beats us. 'The Shinobi conquers every foe under heaven'" Koushiro didn't mention that a trainee who somehow missed with a whole handful of knives would be beaten too. He glanced uneasily at Oboro, "You don't really have to do this, right, Oboro-Sama? You don't go to the school, because you're the princess, and, um..."

"I know I'm not good at anything." Sniffing dismally, Oboro bent to retrive her scattered knives from the dust of the training ground, "But I think if I'm the heir of Iga, I should try to learn ninjutsu. I thought I could be a bit strong, like you, Koushiro-kun–oww!"

"Oboro-Sama!" Rushing forward, Koushiro impetuously grasped Oboro's hand. Blood welled from the finger a knife had pricked. "I'm so sorry, what can I do–?"

A picture of him kissing the finger better passed before both their meeting eyes. Then a picture of Koushiro's unhappy fate, should anyone else came on the scene–

"Goodness, Oboro-Sama!" Koushiro leapt up guiltily, and departed with haste, as Akeginu appeared, rushing to bandage Oboro's hand, "You should really ask Ogen-Sama's permission, before you train with such dangerous tools."

"I'm sorry, Akeginu. I knew Granny doesn't want me to learn ninjutsu with everyone else. I'm a shinobi, though..."

"For now you are a child, Oboro-Sama. A good child." Akeginu squeezed Oboro's wrist and bowed her head.

As Akeginu went to put the shuriken away, Oboro wandered sadly outside the clan head compound. Koushiro would have too much training to come and play at all tomorrow. She thought about him learning to protect Iga one day soon, and eating with his other friends. With no one to see, she finally had a good old cry.

Presently, a strange idea came to her. It was probably wrong, but she knew shinobi had to do bad things occasionally, and there might be one skill she was good at. Searching around Tsubakure, she found a girl her own age, taking her father's lunch to him as he worked in the fields

"Oboro-Sama!" Oboro blushed, as the little girl bowed deeply.

"Um...it's a bit strange, but may I take your place in the school tomorrow? I think I can order you, but...um, please?"

-0-

Like most Japanese villages, Tsubakure had a temple school; a plain log-house with calligraphic scrolls decorating the walls. The trainee dojo loomed behind it like an overbearing brother, without a single window.

All village children got school up to eleven, when some went home to learn their family's trade, and others, even from common families like Koushiro, stayed on to learn the knowledge and skills of the shinobi. The lower school was mainly normal lessons, with enough physical education to sift out the talented for special treatment.

Hinata, the little girl whose place Oboro had taken, had been very helpful, advising the princess to keep her eyes half-shut if she didn't want everyone to recognize their shine. She'd also put more bandages on Oboro's hand, so she could say she'd cut herself with a vegetable knife, and avoid sparring. She would still have to get through morning calisthenics though.

"Hinata! Keep that leg up!" The training sensei glared at Oboro, while a few girls around her tutted, easily holding one hand raised and a leg out in front. She felt so upset she was ready to run.

"Go on, Hinata! Push yourself!" A grinning boy with long hair and apple-smooth cheeks called out to Oboro.

"No talking, Yashamaru!" Some of the older girls giggled at him and sighed a bit, as if to say what a rebel he was; a few even shot Oboro dirty looks. The teacher was looking at her strangely as well, but he didn't shout again. Oboro finished up feeling exhausted and not a bit more flexible.

Then Minato-dono, the half-blind village priest, herded the children into the schoolhouse, where they spent half the morning copying out five kanji many times over. It was similar to what the tutor at her home taught Oboro, though less scary because no one was watching her, and more boring. As the sun beamed through the schoolhouse door, keeping her eyes half-shut required no effort.

"Did you hear about Koushiro-kun?" A boy whispered behind her, "He blew out a candle from fifty feet the other day. Everyone says he's going to take the Chunin test soon. He's seriously elite."

"Yeah, Yashamaru is just a poser next to him–"

"Don't let Hotarubi-chan hear you! I heard Koushiro was even teaching Oboro-Sama ninjutsu." Quite surprised, Oboro smiled happily.

"Is he really teaching her though? They say she's no good at ninjutsu at all and isn't even learning anything. My dad said...it's bad for the clan that's she was named heir."

"Eee, a teacher might hear you!" A nearby girl whispered.

"But all the adults say that," Another boy butted in, "I even heard that Tenzen-Sama said, an heir with no ninjutsu can't protect Iga, or lead the clan–"

Oboro's chair fell over as she hastily excused herself, and ran out the back of the schoolhouse. She hid there some time, curled up like a snail with hands in her streaming eyes.

"Oy." Oboro looked up. An older girl was standing over her, very thin, with a sharp expression and neatly cropped hair. She wasn't sure if anyone had ever looked at her so unkindly, though what any of them had thought as they looked, she was no longer sure of.

"Yes?"

"Are you trying to get more sympathy? It's really despicable for a girl to be so weak," Tears rolled down Oboro's cheeks again, "This is a friendly warning not to be so shameless in future. Just be quiet and don't try to get anybody's attention."

"That was what I wanted! But I don't know what–"

"Shut up!" Oboro hid her eyes as the older girl's hand shot towards her wrist, but it never reached her.

Appearing swiftly, Koushiro had seized the girl's arm and neck in a lock from behind. His eyes had a rage in them that Oboro had never seen before.

"Only scum bully the weak like that. You've made a big mistake–"

With a shriek of fury, the girl twisted away from Koushiro's hold and drove her elbow towards his face. Easily catching her arm, he threw her full length over his head and stepped forward, raising his foot.

"Koushiro-kun!"

There was a sudden hiss, and Koushiro fell back. A white snake had leapt from the girl's breast, obviously enraged at the disturbance. Koushiro stood in front of Oboro, arms spread. Oboro thought how she had never seen him look scared before, even when Nenki or Akeginu had attacked him.

He glanced back. She realized; he was scared for her, and nothing else.

"Call it off!"

"I am! It isn't working!" Panic flashed in the snake girl's eyes, "Does that mean–?"

"Correct, Hotarubi-chan," Akeginu suddenly leapt in front of Koshirou, kicking the snake aside fast as a crane, "The girl you have just insulted is Oboro no Iga, our princess." The girl named as Hotarubi sat up defiantly.

"You'll report this to Ogen-Sama?"

"Oh no, I'm sure Ogen-Sama only would only be upset," Akeginu demurely covered her mouth, "Wouldn't it be better if we settled this right here?" Swiftly, she pulled Hotarubi's arms back in a finger lock Koushiro had never seen before, that made her visibly bite down a scream. "Wouldn't it be nice if you apologised to Oboro-Sama, and did all Koushiro's school cleaning duties for, oh, six months? Doesn't that sound reasonable?" Hotarubi's reply included a lot of words Oboro hadn't heard before, "Language. I admit we might not want Ogen-Sama to find out about this, but we could simply make known your habit of spying on Yashamaru-kun in the changing rooms–"

"Ah!" Oboro squeaked, over Hotarubi's frenzied swearing, "That was the boy who encouraged me this morning! Were you jealous?"

"Yashamaru?" Koushiro supplied, "Oh, yeah, that's not much of a secret..." Hotarubi began to weep with pain and rage.

"Akeginu! Please don't punish her any more, if it was for a boy she likes..." Akeginu released Hotarubi with a sigh. Glaring, the little girl mumbled an apology to Oboro, and began search in the grass for her snake.

-0-

Koushirou was the first to speak, as he and Akeginu each took one of Oboro's shaking hands, and walked home together.

"I still think it's stupid to go that far over soppy stuff. She even used her animal control technique!"

"She tried to call it off, Koushiro-kun. But Oboro-Sama's Mystic Eyes dispelled her power to command the angry snake."

"Oh no..."

"Honestly, Oboro-Sama. Your boldness surprised me...but please, don't surprise us again, for a while at least."

"I'm sorry, Akeginu. Thank you, both of you, for protecting me...even if you both went a bit far..."

"'S nothing. I noticed you on the way to school; thought I'd make you sure you were okay. Think the teacher recognised you as well." Oboro sadly looked at the floor, "Ah...Oboro-Sama. I really didn't do much..." Koushiro had watched her cry behind the school, helpless to save her from hurt. He was seeing it again, and hated it.

"Is...everyone really saying I shouldn't be heir of Iga?"

"...some boys. But I always whack 'em, if I catch anyone saying disloyal things."

"Koushiro-kun..."

"Defending Oboro-Sama's honour, and skipping class to follow her around? A paragon of service," Akeginu smiled behind her hand, as Koushiro flushed, "You should've known that I would be no bodyguard if I could not stay at Oboro-Sama's side in secret."

"So I couldn't even really disguise myself." Oboro looked very glum. Akeginu stopped, knelt down, and touched her face.

"Oboro-Sama, remember that Hotarubi-chan said sorry because of you. She resisted pain and threats like an Iga shinobi should, but it was your forgiveness that made her admit fault. That is your power, as precious in this dark world as the Mystic Eyes. Your own kind and merciful heart."

"Cor. That's really deep Akeginu-dono, I didn't know you could say such–" Akeginu batted Koushiro round the back of his head, and got up. With Oboro smiling again, they walked back to the clan mansion together. Staring ahead, Koshirou cleared his throat.

"I think I sort of know why you want to learn ninjutsu, now, Oboro-Sama. What I mean is..."

Oboro stared at Koushiro curiously, as he grappled with his thoughts. What he had understood was Oboro's strength. What she thought right, she would do. It scared him, because no pain he could imagine would be worse than losing her pure smile and moon-bright eyes.

"...I mean, don't worry about it Oboro-Sama. Whatever you do, I'll protect you."


	6. Fan dance and Woodcarving

_"Remembering the vanished days, I dance/Waving at the moon, my flowerlike sleeves/as if begging it to restore the past."_

The dancer rose like an autumn-coloured snake. The Noh performance had lasted all day, and Koushiro could see sweat gathering below her mask. The hum of the strings was drawing his thoughts into strange shapes. What was he doing here, a trainee shinobi of Iga? If it everything had come speaking improperly to a little girl in a garden two years ago...why had he done that? In two years of awkward morning tea ceremonies, evening walks in the forest, frustrated, passionate training...how had they changed? 

_"...How I remember/ Nights at the shrine in the field!"_

The masked girl presented her fan for the last dance. Koushiro had vaguely picked up that she was sad because her boyfriend had left her, But almost all the time he had been watching Oboro's face, and the tears standing in her eyes.

Oboro always cried, though Koushiro knew she had strength, but he'd never seen this. A desire neither of them had words to describe; a sadness that made her beautiful.

Koushiro doubted there was anything in his life of training and service like the feelings in Oboro's eyes. Even so, he felt he wanted to stay with her. To protect her from everything bad, forever, and make her smile...he only realized when someone coughed that his hand was nearing hers.

Tenzen was looking at him. His eyes instantly brought Koushiro back to his last beating–Oboro-Sama's pain–the trainee genin sat on his hands and bit his lip until he couldn't think about anything else.

_"I wander on this path of delusion/I waver between life and death/The gods will surely reject me!/Again she rides out from the gates of the burning house!"_

Shocked by the image of a pure soul fleeing from a world razed by sadness, Oboro suddenly turned to Koushiro. They stared at each other, as the dancer's fan trembled before her eyes, and the play ended.

-0-

The performers were a touring company who regularly stopped at Iga province villages; no outsider strolled into Tsubakure itself. The Iga shinobi had traveled to see them; the village's council had laid on a banquet for the performers, and their distinguished guests.

"Exquisite, Honzori-San." Ogen grinned at the blind woman who played flute, an old friend of hers, "From your granddaughter's dance, she inherited all your talent."

Oboro watched them laugh, a bit sad that Koushiro had excused himself. Akeginu was pouring drinks for the village elders, smiling and dipping her eyes with enthralling charm. Oboro knew her attendant was a loving friend, as well as a disciplined shinobi, but had never seen her facinate like this. She had never heard Nenki, the training sensei, laugh and roar so harshly, sharing a bottle of sake with Rousai.

Oboro noticed the lead dancer, a girl around Akeginu's age with high cheeks. The young heiress composed herself, she trotted over to her.

"Yurie-San? I, um, thought your dance was beautiful..."

"My, Oboro-Iga-Sama, you're so kind." A sliver of white showed between Yurie's reddened lips, "I simply move through the written steps, and my true feelings come out. I'm sure you could do as much with practice."

"Oh no, I always fall down, and I'm clumsy–"

"Noh dance is simple, but its strength is in focus," Yurie's smile took on a faint wistfulness, "If her heart is true, a dancer should never stumble."

After talking with Yurie a little more, Oboro ran to Akeginu, who was sitting back with a cup of Sake looking distinctly bright-eyed, "Akeginu! Could I learn Noa dance?"

"Certainly, Oboro-Sama, if we found a teacher. Does this mean you've reached the age where you wish to attract boys...?"

"No! If you don't make fun, I'll tell you," Akeginu bent down for Oboro to whisper in her ear, "I...thought I felt loads of things when I watched Yurie-San, like being sad, but still being happy, and loving people. I'd really like..,um, to move people like that."

"Goodness, you move me just by being yourself, Oboro-Sama" Akeginu whispered back, "Koushio-kun too..."

"Um...I suppose, but I feel I want to move people by something I do. Like dancing was something good I'd made...is that strange?"

"Akeginu-dono!" Rousai, face red under his white beard from drinking, "Stop whispering over there, and pour me a drink!"

With a disdainful 'tch', Akeginu winked and smiled at a passing server. So distracting him, that he ran into another man, who dumped his tray of food on Rousai's head.

"Not at all strange," She smiled, as the old man shouted furiously, "Everybody wants to move somebody, somehow."

"That was mean, Akeginu! Be more serious."

-0-

Three days later, Akeginu was in the back room of a wayside inn, just outside Iga. Around the table were Honzori, the blind flute player, and the Noh dancer, Yurie. The fourth party, a nondescript young man known as Saemon Kisaragi to the few who knew of him at all, was calmly finishing his drink. Dressed as an itinerant shamisen player and otherwise disguised, Akeginu had pressed her tanto against Yurie's neck, before the dancer could reach her own knife.

"You're a ninja." swallowing fear, Yurie lifted her chin, "I checked your fingers for a shamisen player's grooves–"

"Those can be dug out specially," Saemon commented, "You played well enough to fool me. What gave her away to you, Honzori-San?"

"Just a feeling. She played well enough, but many amateurs could put more of their soul in."

"You were Ogen-Sama's friend, Honzori-San," Akeginu snapped, "Why sell your information on the leading Iga to this Kouga rat?"

"Ogen knows that friendship only goes only so far, for Shinobi. You won't see us in Iga province again, so please...let Yurie go."

Akeginu's eyes were like a cat with a wounded sparrow.

"Did you know? Oboro-Sama asked me to invite you to Tsubakure. To teach her Noa dance? Did you suggest that to her–did the Kouga put you up to it–?"

"Do you enjoy scaring helpless girls, Kunoichi-San?" Saemon's hand drifted towards his tunic, "Pact or no pact, I don't intend to let you kill her, so may I suggest we conclude this business?" Akeginu blinked, and withdrew her knife, "Thank you. Incidentally, is the heir of Iga really as powerless as these good women describe?"

"Kouga...the strength of Iga's princess is Iga itself. Her people's love. I suspect you are disguised. But if any Kouga so much as looks on Oboro-Sama without respect, Iga will find you. Your body will never be found, because the pieces I will make of it will be too small." Akeginu's burning eyes flicked back to Yurie, "And if you tell anyone else–!"

"We said she was kind! A loving, gentle little girl! And she deserves better kin than monsters like you!" Delicate as she looked, Yurie put teeth on her words.

The two parties departed sourly; Akeginu heard Saemon telling Yurie that she reminded him of his sister, and he truly hoped she stayed in the business. Akeginu herself swung her shamisen over her back, and swept away, down the dark road from the inn. Impulsively she stared at her reflection in the blade of her knife. There was satisfaction in a finished job...a hint of sorrow in her eyes she truly hoped was no lie.

"Oboro-Sama...forgive me. I promise, I would never really have hurt your friend."

-0-

Rain hammered on the tumbledown house where Koushiro's grandfather lived, as he doled out two lumps of rice with shaking hands. Koushiro devoured his portion with brief thanks.

"Been working hard?"

"Yeah. I took an extra daily hour for all the training classes, and went to all the theory classes I could. Nenki-dono said I was overworking, and made me take three days off."

"Ehhh, well done, lad."

"Oh no, Gramps–I'm just a trainee. Working hard for the Iga clan is all I can do," Koushiro stared hard at his empty bowl, "Iga gave me a place after Mum and Dad died. They give you enough to live on, and they taught me everything I can do. Tenzen-Sama himself teaches me loads. Even Akeginu-Dono coaches me on my bad subjects like Observation and Disguise, when she's got time. They've all trusted me. I mustn't betray that. I shouldn't think about anything but working hard."

"Sounds awfully like you're trying to forget a girl who broke your heart."

"No! She didn't–I mean, oh..." Koushiro hung his head, as his grandfather chuckled.

"Don't you worry. It's truth; a man needs more than his work. When I met your grandma–"

"–I know, you gave her your best woodcarving ever for a present, only you had to sell it years ago."

"Ach, I kept a few." Rising unsteadily, Old Chikuma dragged a box from the thatch of the roof. Koushirou looked over the tiny warriors and animals done in rough wood. His granddad frequently dragged them out, but today his thoughts were working strangely again.

"Gramps? Could you teach me woodcarving?"

"These hands shake...get a knife though, and we'll see. Not that whacking great kunei; just a penknife like this. Aye, a good craft for Shinobi; train your hands and eyes."

"Um...yeah."

Koushirou cut his finger twice in two minutes; he bit his lips and went on chipping. Like his life, the wood had no softness; but the feelings within him gave it a shape of its own. It was easier than trying to say what he felt, and calming. If he ever made a really good carving, he could give it to Oboro-Sama; that on its own would be enough.


	7. Oboro Part 2

"Good afternoon, Usagi-San."

Oboro smiled at the rabbit, who stared and then fled back into the forest around Iga. The trees stooped under the summer sun like hoary old grandparents taking the air. Through the deep smell of moss and wet gullies, Oboro could scent flowers from the open field ahead.

"Oboro-Sama? Why talk to a rabbit?" Koushiro trotted up behind her. Oboro just smiled at him, then perked up as a bird sang out somewhere nearby, "That's a swallow–ten metres west south west."

"You're so clever," Oboro laughed, as more birds briefly sang, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Um, Yeah, guess so. I could teach you some bird signals, Oboro-Sama. Though I'm, um, always amazed you're such an an outdoorsy person. You always act so delicate–I mean–"

"Tch, Koushiro-kun," Akeginu had caught up, with the food-bundle, "Unless you understand a woman's heart you'll not prosper as a Shinobi, or a husband."

"Really, Akeginu! There are just so many beautiful things outside. I could never stay shut up in a back room." Passing through the deep forest shadows, Oboro gazed at the cloudless sky.

Suddenly wanting to impress, Koushiro jogged ahead to a stream over the path, clearing it with the barest effort. Looking back at Oboro, he blanched as Akeginu carried her over in both her arms.

"Sorry, Oboro-Sama, I didn't think, I should've helped you–"

Oboro blushed, as Akeginu lowered her, and dropped her bundle on Koushiro.

"You carry this," She ordered, "You're the man here, after all."

Presently the trio reached the field, smoothed down the thick grass and unpacked their food.

"The sun's so warm. I could almost sleep..."

"And these bean dumplings and rice cakes look delicious, Oboro-Sama. We've got everything except maybe Sake..."

Koushiro's stomach ached as he compared the food with the coarse rice trainees normally got; but he ate very slowly to avoid seeming greedy.

"No appetite Koushiro-kun? How about this way?" Neatly picking some rice from Koushiro's plate, Akeginu held it towards him, eyes shining. Koushiro started back, Akeginu popped the food in his open mouth and laughed.

"Akeginu..." Oboro's voice momentarily betrayed her awe at the older girl's confidence; then she shook her head, and moved to Koushiro's side, glowing with ten-year old dignity, "You're making Koushiro-kun uncomfortable! Please calm down."

"Forgive me, Oboro-Sama. I must be in high spirits from the summer. And Koushiro-kun is so easy to tease..." Her red lips smiled like a cat, as Oboro defensively moved even closer to Koushiro; the young Shinobi felt about ready to boil a kettle on his head.

"Um...tell us about your classes, Koushiro-kun? " Oboro fidgeted a little, as Koushiro coughed, and told as much as he could about the training in various skills, as the wind blew faintly around them.

"...and last week, I beat Souchiro in sparring. He hurt a younger kid badly enough that he's been off for three months, so Tenzen-Sama said..."

"Koushiro-kun?"

Koushiro glanced nervously at Oboro's eyes, painfully realising that he'd run off at the mouth.

"Well...Tenzen-Sama said I should hurt him back. It was only a finger, so he should be alright soon–"

"I would say he received what he deserved." Akeginu interrupted, "Shinobi sometimes have to do such things, Oboro-Sama."

"I suppose..."

"And you would fight any enemy that hurt Oboro-Sama, wouldn't you, Koushiro...?"

"No, I would kill them."

He was quite serious–Akeginu saw Oboro shiver, and hastily redirected the conversation. Within a minute, she was smiling again.

-0-

Somehow a little uneasy, Koushiro ran ahead of Oboro and Akeginu on the way back. At a fork in the wooded path he stopped to wait for them; Akeginu came up shortly, humming a song. When Oboro failed to appear, Koushiro's throat suddenly tightened.

"Akeginu-dono–"

"Oboro-Sama fell behind a little from viewing wildflowers–but I told her the way–oh!" Akeginu touched her cheek, "The clearing with the fallen beech…could she have misunderstood….?"

"You mean she's lost? There's loads of paths round there, we've got to find her! She could already be in trouble!"

"Surely not while you're near, Koushiro-kun."

"Akeginu-dono? You're acting funny–Oboro-Sama's missing, and you don't seem as worried as you should be at all!" Akeginu dropped her eyes, surprised at Koushiro's perception, "Did you ask Oboro-Sama to hide, so you could tease me again?"

"Never, Koushiro-kun! I would rather die than put Oboro-Sama's comfort below my selfish whim!" Her delivery was so sincere, Koushiro was entirely convinced. "In any case, let's go back to that clearing, and look for Oboro-sama!"

Both Shinobi quickly picked up tracks on two paths in different directions; Koushiro ran down one straight away. Akeginu started on the other, until he was out of sight. Then she set off through the thick trees, back to Tsubakure, with the serious face of the woman at work.

If Oboro sat in one place and waited, she shouldn't suffer any accident. If the evening grew chill, the drop of blood Akeginu had sneaked on the edge of Oboro's dark yutaka would let her track the princess quickly, before she caught a cold. For the distress she had caused Oboro, she could only beg forgiveness in silence. And hope, as a Shinobi often had to, that the end would be worth the means.

Koushiro and Oboro's relationship was facing a troubled future. Oboro would have an arranged marriage presented to her; Koushiro would have his low birth against him, and many serious missions to draw him away. They were young–but the boy could still find the Princess lost in the woods. Sit with her in the twilight until her tears were dried and lead her back home. The tie between their hearts would grow stronger. Years later, when Oboro would have to choose between a socially-accepted marriage and the boy who loved her with all his pure, guileless heart, it might make all the difference.

Her only worry was that poor Koushiro might be less comfortable with her. For a few days, she would have to be very humble and retiring. It tore her heart for someone as kind as Koushiro could be to look at her unkindly. Even when she deserved much worse.

-0-

Taken up with the pleasant day, Oboro only realized she was lost after wandering some distance through the forest. Her eyes rose to the setting sun–breathing quickly, she huddled under a tree, to sit still and wait, as Akeginu had always told her to do. She tried to hold back her tears, but it grew harder as time passed.

"Oboro-Sama! OBORO-SAMA!"

Her eyes widened, as Koushiro burst from the forest, on the other side of the tree. He would certainly have sensed her, had he not been weeping his eyes out, clawing at his mop of hair with shaking hands.

"Please be safe; gods and Buddha, please be safe…OBORO-SAMA!"

Somehow, Oboro was frightened. The intensity of his emotions, the change from the quiet, awkward boy she knew–it felt safer to hide from him, than to approach. Didn't she know him; kind, steady Koushiro…? Could he really have broken that boy's finger?

Within a second, Koushiro was crashing away again. Oboro heard him sob–realized how he was hurting for her, rushed out–but he was gone, and the forest swallowed her tiny voice.

The trees were full of darkness now. Hidden things crowded on every side–this was her world, Oboro realized, and the future was filled with terrifying shadows.

But Koshirou was in them, somewhere, and so was their home. If she found Tsubakure, Akeginu could find and help him. Sniffling gently, Oboro trotted away in the direction Koushirou had come from.

-0-

"I'm sorry. Oboro-Sama, I'm so sorry–" Desperately embracing Oboro, Akeginu buried her face in her hair.

"Its okay, Akeginu. I was the one at fault. I'll pay attention next time, and listen carefully to your directions–"

Akeginu wondered if Oboro really hadn't noticed what she'd tried to do. Then she realized sickly that Shinobi training had not only taught her to lie to and manipulate the little girl she loved–it had taught Akeginu to mistrust her as well.

"Oboro-Sama…!"

"There, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact it turned out for the good! I always hoped to be less useless, and I walked out of the forest alone!"

Oboro disentangled Akeginu, and turned to Koushiro, eyes trembling to see him with his forehead pressed to the floor. Akeginu had quickly tracked him through the forest after her dreadful shock when she had found Oboro stumbling back to Tsubakure, and cried herself to see the state he'd been in.

"Koushiro-kun. Thank you for bringing me out of the forest."

"But I didn't–I couldn't protect you, Oboro-Sama. Again…I can't even teach you ninjutsu! I can't even talk well, or say things that would help you–"

"Uh-uh. You've always made me want to be braver, Koushiro-kun–just by being there for me. You're such a good Shinobi…." Oboro fidgeted shyly. Koushiro's gazed up at her, as if it was enough forever that she was who she was. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, and made you worry, Koushiro-kun. Please, raise yourself…"

His face stoic once more, Koushiro got up. He caught Akeginu's eye; both of them saw happiness with Oboro's suddenly revealed strength of will. But a hint of fear about the future it might lead them to.


	8. Gennosuke

"Akeginu? Why does Iga hate the Kouga clan?"

"Did you not see the reason when you met with them, Oboro-Sama?"

"Um...no. I was a bit scared, from what everyone said, but he was kind...and, and...I mean, Kouga Gennosuke-Sama was so...um…really..."

Oboro's eyes were lowered; her face had acquired a soft glow. Akeginu lowered her teacup, and glanced at her princess levelly.

"Oboro-Sama. The Kouga are enemies to us, because we are enemies to them. I'm sure reasons exist; but the truth is that hatred always gives rise to more hate," Seeing Oboro's downcast expression, Akeginu quickly stroked her head, "Then again, love also gives rise to love, Oboro-Sama. That's why everyone in Iga cares so much for you; your gentle heart that loves them."

"So, if all the Iga liked the Kouga, would the Kouga start liking us?" Oboro smiled innocently.

"Oh, Oboro-Sama; one Iga would be strange enough, and that would only be one. Both clans have hated the other for two hundred years."

"What...if that one Iga liked the Kouga very, very much? More than all the other Kouga and Iga, and all their ancestors put together? Would that...be enough love for maybe just one Kouga to give love back...?"

"So much love, Oboro-Sama. Might there not be any left for Ogen-Sama, or Koushiro-kun...?"

"Oh no! I'd love you just as much, Akeginu! Wait...I..." Oboro touched her burning cheek, stammered something about a headache, and dashed away to her room.

Akeginu stared into the dregs of her tea. If she didn't think too hard about what Oboro's face meant, she almost smile at truly innocent love.

-0-

"Akeginu-dono? Why do we hate the Kouga? I...know they're our enemies, but what kind of people are they?"

Akeginu briefly explained to Koushiro about Nobunaga's invasion, when her grandparents had been killed with guns, and the Kouga raid that had followed in its wake.

"For years before, the young Ogen-Sama had worked tirelessly for peace. Apparently Kouga Danjo's response–until the raid–seemed friendly and sincere."

"I see." On his knees, Koushiro's fists trembled. "They're liars."

"They are Shinobi, like us, Koushiro-kun."

"I know–I'm a no-good Shinobi if I don't understand. Of course, we have to deceive the enemy, but I still feel it's wrong–no, being moved so much by feelings is wrong!–I know I shouldn't feel as much as this! But lies have to end somewhere, or else how could I even believe you...? Or Oboro-Sama...? No, she's so honest it hurts...Akeginu-dono, I'm sorry..." Koushiro silenced himself by biting his lip. Akeginu knelt beside him.

"Koushiro? Can you tell me what troubles you?" The young Shinobi sniffed and bowed his head, "It will stay between us, Koushiro–not another soul. And I promise now I will never lie to you–"

"Akeginu-dono, I'm sorry! I said something horrible without thinking, I make you worry because of my stupid, selfish feelings...even Oboro-Sama...I'm such an idiot...

Brow taut, Akeginu moved close to Koushiro, as he fought the tears back into his eyes.

"It's Oboro-Sama. Since she got back from being presented to Hanzo-Sama as Iga heir, she's been acting strange. Sometimes sad, sometimes really happy...but distant. She won't say what's wrong, just that it was a lovely trip, she isn't worried about anything, and how the Kouga clan heir was so nice...I don't know how I can help her, anymore. I don't want us to drift apart when we're older...I hate all my selfish feelings, I don't want to trouble her. If she can just be happy like she was, like Oboro-Sama, all the time–that's all I'd ever want."

"Koushiro, there, there...okay? Now, it's wonderful you care for Oboro-Sama so much...but to care for another person, you must understand their heart. Oboro-Sama has just been officially named clan heir. The responsibility she has always felt must be weighing heavy on her, as if her childhood were already gone. In the future she will protect Iga from every threat, including pointless skirmishing with Kouga. If the Kouga heir treated her with pleasant respect–there was nothing wrong in that.

"When Oboro-Sama is leader, there may be fewer carefree times, Koushiro; but her heart is to serve Iga, as much as yours or mine. She will need your protection more than ever, and your trust above all else. Trust her heart, because she cares for you very much. And if she ever believes a lie...you can leave that for me to deal with."

"Mmm! If anyone ever betrayed Oboro-Sama, and made her cry...I'd rip them apart. Then ask Tenzen-Sama if he could give them his resurrection power, so I could kill them all over again!"

"In front of Oboro-Sama, Koushiro? How would she feel?"

"Sorry. You're right, like always. Akeginu-dono, didn't you tell me once how a good Shinobi didn't always make a good man?"

"You remembered."

"I always tried to be both, since then. To do right by everyone, and do all my duty to Iga. It's probably hopeless..."

"Koushiro-dono, I–"

"–but thank you, Akeginu-dono, for everything. I...I don't know what having a sister would be like; I hardly even remember mum, before her and Dad died...I mean, you'd always tease me, but always help me too. When I had trouble with work, or got sad like this, or when I was lost in the forest...I mean...thanks."

Suddenly, Koushiro hugged Akeginu–just as impulsively, she embraced him back. Breaking away, he went deep red, and stumbled out.

-0-

One of her three missions that Akeginu tried hardest to forget had been two years ago, to infiltrate and discredit an underground church in Nagasaki. She remembered it now because of a story the priests had told, about a perfect happy garden, and a snake that came into it. What was wrong with the snake, she had never quite understood, but all the death and suffering of the world had undeniably come from it.

"Akeginu?"

"Uh? Oh, forgive me, mother."

"You've clearly been working hard. Still, it's nice to spend a little time at home." Akeginu's mother, a faded beauty with thick lines around her dark eyes, carefully poured another cup of tea. "Speaking of which, I hear a lot about how closely you've been working with Jigoro-dono on missions. I'd bear in mind that he may not be exactly nice to look at, but his family are one of the oldest in Iga, and his reputation is excellent..."

The first time Akeginu had killed somebody, Jigoro had sat down beside her, and told her how it got easier, as well as some of the worse things he'd done for Iga and still worse things he'd done for himself. By the end he'd let slip more than he'd intended; it had been Akeginu giving him a shoulder to blub on. At heart, she knew Jigoro was a cruel miserable wretch and a coward. But he had fought beside her–the point was that if she had no kind word for him, not a soul in the world ever would.

"I believe Jigoro-dono's only love is for Iga. Mother."

"Well, of course...but if Iga would be strong, it must grow. And not with half-trained peasants who call themselves Shinobi, either. Strong children of the old families, with the blood that tells."

Akeginu remembered that Koushiro was a child of farmers. She tried to imagine his eyes if her mother had dismissed his life's bedrock and purpose to his face. Her teacup imperceptibly shook.

"Anyway," Her mother continued, "Love is a strange flower that persists where not wanted, and can hardly be forced to grow. I hear you've become quite motherly in your care for Oboro-Sama; as a Shinobi, you are blessed to know one such love in your present lifetime." Her smile was wintery, and tired, "You know many fine young men of good families–I shouldn't have to remind you that a woman still unmarried by twenty–"

Akeginu put her tea down, hard.

"Have you considered that I may not wish to marry, mother? That serving Oboro-Sama and Iga are all that can give me happiness?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You would strangle our bloodline–betray your family, your ancestors–"

"I am a Shinobi, mother! We kill, we corrupt, we betray! That is my job!"

Akeginu stormed away to her room, and sunk her face in her futon. She prayed for forgiveness, but she knew she wasn't sorry.

She had given up her body and soul to serve Iga. It was her place in an iron world; a life, at best, that satisfied. But only Oboro-Sama gave her happiness, as she smiled and blushed and grew. Only her eyes–her mystic eyes that shed light on all things in sunny innocence–only the princess could cleanse her from blood and darkness. Just by saying she loved her.

The poor girl had poured out her first dreams of romantic love to her–a kunoichi who had lost her virginity at fifteen, on a mission for Iga. The more she loved Oboro, the more broken and inadequate she felt. All she could do was protect the life where Oboro would never see a corpse or stab a man, with her own Shinobi's life.

Only Oboro made everything worth it. There was no one else.

She'd done so much she hadn't wanted to that it was strange; a simple arranged marriage somehow struck inside her more deeply. She would not tie herself to some grim veteran Shinobi and bear sons to be hammered into killing tools, or daughters she would betray to the same bitter unions. She knew that was not the life meant for her; she thought of the fresh tenderness in Oboro's heart, and the hesitant looks Koushiro loved his princess with. Such dark, rough eyes, like a baby wolf. If he were ever to look at her, Akeginu, that way, she would crack–

"No…." Akeginu raised her head, as if the world had stopped, "No, no. He's a violent, thick-headed…simple, earnest boy. A perfect Shinobi. He tries so hard, he cares so much. He loves Oboro-Sama. I can't love him, I can't. This is so bad."

The three Shinobi were out of the garden. There was no going back.


	9. The Genin test

_The Shinobi turns his back on virtue,_  
Show him the way.  
The gods and Buddha cannot make him obey.  
The warrior must always believe in virtue,  
Deception brings him pain.  
If he turns from heaven he can do no good,  
The warrior who chooses not the way of fealty.  
Who chooses not the way of fealty!  
The Shinobi turns his back on virtue,  
Show him the way!  
–Mantra of the Kurokawa Ninja, Lone Wolf and Cub  
________________________________________  
“Your Genin test is in one week, Koushiro. I have sponsored you to take this test at fourteen. If you fail me...there will be no second chance. Not ever. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Tenzen-Sama. I promise, I won’t fail you.” 

Tenzen had concluded Koushiro's personal training with a tea ceremony. The young shinobi sat spear-straight, though his muscles burnt against the chilly morning air–Tenzen’s training was a severe privilege. The shinobi commander seemed immutable and cold as a squatting idol.

"Tch. What disturbs you, Koushiro? Concern for the future of Iga?"

"Uh, I’m not, I mean…Oboro-Sama. The presentation to Hanzo-Sama, when she met with the Kouga heir! They're our enemies, but she never talks about him without smiling–" Koushiro didn't know what he meant, except that it hurt to think of that day.

“I see. There are some who whisper that our princess lacks the resolve to lead a clan of warriors.”

“Which traitors say such things, Tenzen-Sama?”

“That’s none of your concern,” Tenzen drained his tea, scowling, “Of course, it is also said that her shinobi blood may emerge in time. In any case, our Princess will change with years–but Iga does not change. Iga never dies, and never fails. Your duty is to protect Iga, from threats within and without. You will never become a shinobi if you show mercy.” 

Koushiro intended to ask Akeginu about Tenzen's words, but never got the chance, before it sank to his subconscious. For months, now, she'd somehow avoided being alone with Koushiro, for whom many things since, had grown dark and confused.  
________________________________________  
"153rd Iga Clan Genin test, second day. We've had a pleasant hike from Tsubakure this morning–" Nenki's gesture indicated several miles of hill and forest, "Now, get home before sunset, by any means. You must either steal a red tag from another trainee, or finish holding your own. Run, you dogs!"

After an hour descending from the mountain they'd set off from, Koushiro was moving quickly through forest, ready to hide from another trainee, or run, if it'd be easily to lose them. As he reached a forest lake, a black figure on a branch overhanging the water suddenly fell. The trainee floated without moving, face down.

Swimming rapidly across, Koushiro was trying to turn the body while immobilising the spine, when his head was thrust underwater. When he came up, the red tag on his back was gone.

Miles of desperate breaths and adrenalin later, Koushiro spotted the trainee again, moving high in the trees directly for home. Muscles burning, he scrabbled recklessly fast up branches and creepers to get above the other trainee; a foothold broke under him; he leapt forward and on. He was faster, ahead–Koushiro dropped straight onto the trainee, barely grabbed a branch to stop them both hurtling to the forest floor and breaking something.

Dangling the sobbing trainee by his leg, Koushiro stared into his face. Was this...a little mercy? Would Oboro be proud if she could see him?

"Keep your own tag. Just give mine back."  
________________________________________  
"Second day, concluded. Get some rest, lads."

The three exhausted teenagers managed sloppy bows before staggering from the clearing. Behind them, three other masked examiners appeared around Nenki.

"All trainees finished in good time. I say, put 'em all through."

A long nosed examiner spoke up, "I have doubts regarding Koushiro."

"His spirit was astonishing." A softly-spoken examiner countered.

"His results yesterday–observation, disguise, survival knowledge–were passable, but below expectations. Today's efforts imply a frantic struggle to compensate–tomorrow's sparring matches will find him mentally exhausted and vulnerable. Iga Shinobi must have unshakable judgement, not a heart turned by every chill wind."

"His heart is not iron." The examiner whose voice had remained soft, and who was, in fact, Akeginu, "Good Shinobi may follow your every order, but a great Shinobi will surpass them. He will find the true path in a battlefield as shifting as the sea, with a burning human heart."

"Sounds like a crush!" Nenki guffawed, before catching Akeginu's eye, "Anyway, say what you like about peasants; boy's got talent. He goes through–business over."  
The long nosed examiner coughed, as Akeginu wandering towards the trainee dormitories.

"Remember; aiding any examinee is forbidden."

"But of course. I merely desire privacy, to practise a couple of common Shinobi arts."  
________________________________________  
The older trainees were snoring; Koushiro was exhausted, but couldn't sleep.

His mind was a stew of forests and faces. He couldn't disappoint Akeginu…no, Tenzen-Sama…no, he had to get stronger, to protect Oboro-Sama…no, he had to be better, so Oboro would smile at him like before…

Koushiro heard the faint snap of long sleeves–somebody practising Kendo outside. He remembered how Akeginu could slice a falling twig into twelfths. She'd trained much longer than him–maybe he had talent, but Akeginu's help would've made him feel so much better–

The notes of a shamisen suddenly broke over Koushiro's thoughts. Someone outside was playing alone, with a rich, simple tune. Their strokes brought a warm smile to Koushiro's face, and he slept as if a spirit of peace had touched him.

Near the dormitory, Akeginu smiled as she packed up her katana and shamisen, glancing wistfully at the dormitory window.

"You're so easy to please, Koushiro…such a boy. But not my boy, right?"  
________________________________________  
Six next morning found Koushiro practising behind the dojo. He wasn't feeling his best, but he would do his best. Exhaling and breathing in, he knocked a chunk off a wall to focus his mind.

"Koushiro-kun!" Oboro was behind him, tousle-headed and blinky in her sleeping yutaka. "What was that?"

"Oh, it's, um, the kamaitachi technique. Tenzen-Sama set me these weird exercises, and my breath control was always good…I can blow out a gale that rips up just about anything. It's not for the sparring matches today, just missions where…" Koushiro awkwardly fell silent, finally thinking to bow.

"When you're a Genin...they might be dangerous missions? I'm glad you've got a strong technique to protect yourself, Koushiro-kun"

"I really learnt it to…I mean…you look nice this morning, Princess. Your eyes, they're really, um, shiny, I mean they always are, but…"

"You've got so much taller since the first time you told me that, Koushiro-kun." Oboro's smile spread over her cheeks like a warm breeze over flowers. The proverb came to Koushiro's mind that girls in love increased in beauty; he suddenly felt as if his heart had cracked.

"Koushiro-kun. I came down here, as early as this…to say good luck. I really, really think you deserve–you're the best Shinobi in Iga. And...thank you. For giving me courage, and always being with me. I truly feel that'll have peace in my heart so long as you're beside me. My Koushiro." Oboro studied the ground, frantically twiddling her fingers.

"Princess…excuse me." Koushiro sprinted to the dormitories and returned with a small bundle, "My Grandpa…anyway, they aren't so good…I thought owls, since they keep warm together so well at night…" Koushiro finally unwrapped two woodcarvings; a big owl, and a small one, "Here. Early birthday present. I'd like you to keep them, Oboro-Sama."

"Koushiro…" Oboro stared at the woodcarvings, something dawning in her eyes, "I thought all ever thought about was ninjutsu…"

"That's my duty, Oboro-Sama. These are my feelings."

"Koushiro, thank you!" Pulling down his head, Oboro planted a single kiss on his cheek. As the little noise rang in Koushiro's head, she backed up, "Oh no! I meant to give you that after you passed the Genin test…sorry!" Oboro rushed away, tripping over her yutaka as she went.

"Oboro-Sama–!" Koushirou hesitantly reached out, as she got up.

"I'm okay! Sorry! Good luck!" Oboro rounded the corner, clutching both owls tightly.

Koushiro touched his cheek. He felt that if his scales of life were loaded entirely with misery, dishonour and death from tomorrow onwards, the one kiss would outweigh it all.  
________________________________________  
"It's so sweet…" Oboro was showing off the wooden owls to Akeginu, as her attendant put up her hair in her room, "They look like a mother and chick…or a big owl, and his little sister." She stared at the window, gently biting her lip, "Akeginu? Do you think Koushiro-kun feels that way for me? Or he feels he should care about me like a sister, but…?"

Akeginu laid her hands on Oboro's shoulders, and sighed.

"I do not know, Oboro-Sama…men and women's hearts can be truly strange. But for now, you are both children; there will be future years for you to put your feelings in order."  
"Mmm. Maybe one day, Kouga and Iga Shinobi will hold events like this together…Gennosuke might be there, and Koushiro-kun as well…" Smiling, she put both owls on a shelf above her futon, "Are you sure you don't have duties as an examiner now, Akeginu?"

"Nothing worth leaving you for, Oboro-Sama." Akeginu finished Oboro's hair, and quickly opened the make-up box.

"Won't you wish Koushiro-kun luck as well?"

"Oh, Oboro-Sama…" Akeginu shut her eyes, "You alone would be enough for him. Besides, I wouldn't know what to say…"  
________________________________________  
Koushiro's foot thunked into his second opponent's chin, and the boy fell. Koushiro grinned in satisfaction, then thought suddenly how Oboro might be scared by the fights–in the audience she looked pale, but applauded quietly with everyone else. Ogen, Tenzen, and almost all the Iga Shinobi, apart from Akeginu, were sitting around the roped-off lawn for the Genin test sparring.

Koushiro reflected, as he sat down, how winning felt good, but nowhere near as good as Oboro's kindness. Yet from tomorrow onwards, fighting would be more and more of his life–the treasured words of his Princess, less and less. What about the distant future? Giving his life for Iga had to be the highest glory–but would it give Oboro-Sama anything but tears?

Tenzen was staring at Koushiro, if his thoughts were exposed. The young Shinobi remembered his Sensei's words–he might only hurt Oboro-Sama by staying close to her, if he was truly a wolf. He had a place in the world he could do nothing about.

"153rd Iga Genin exams, third day, eighth fight! Chikuma Koushiro against a Chunin-level Shinobi, armed!"

Feeling alone, but determined, Koushiro lifted the two light sticks he used for practise fights, and advanced. A masked Shinobi stepped out from the examiners, holding a bamboo sword at ready.

"Well…good luck, Koushiro-kun. You've really become a fine Shinobi." Akeginu's hair fell down as thickly as black snow, as she pulled her mask off and smiled.  
"Akeginu-dono…was it you playing that Shamisen? Why…?"

"Shinobi look after their comrades, Koushiro-dono. It means you'll be looking after me from tommorow on, didn't you know?"

"To the death." Koushiro swallowed nervously, then grinned. All worries about Akeginu and his place in the world vanished, as he raised his sticks.

As Oboro's best friends faced each other with weapons, she shifted nervously in the crowd; Akeginu sent her a comforting smile. Don't be afraid, she wanted to say, I'm giving you Koushiro's heart, for now. I can only be with him as a Shinobi, so I'm claiming that, now, with this sword.

"Begin!"

Koushiro and Akeginu struck, weapons clashing with all the force of their hearts.


End file.
